Mysterious Garden
by byunpica
Summary: " Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia terpesona pada Baekhyun dan ia terus datang ke pikirannya. Namun masalah semakin rumit ketika rangkaian peristiwa aneh menyebabkan mereka bertukar tubuh."/CHANBAEK/SECRET GARDEN REMAKE


Chapter 1

 **Main cast: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Oh Sehun, Luhan,Kim Jongin,Kyungsoo**

 **Summary: " Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia terpesona pada Baekhyun dan ia terus datang ke pikirannya. Namun masalah semakin rumit ketika rangkaian peristiwa aneh menyebabkan mereka bertukar tubuh."**

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

" _Apa kalian tahu tentang Indian musim panas? Sebelum musim dingin tiba, di musim gugur, ada musim panas sekilas. Indian, katanya, berburu untuk musim dingin saat musim panas yang singkat itu. Itulah mengapa mereka disebut Indian musim panas, kado dari para dewa. Indian musim panas untuk musim gugur ini jelas akan ditemani oleh hujan. Kalau hujan tiba, apa kita akan menerima hadiah istimewa dari para dewa? Tapi apakah itu kado atau lelucon dari para dewa, aku pikir, kita harus melihatnya, benar, Tuan Park Chanyeol?"_

Park Chanyeol – _CEO perusahaan besar dan orang pereksionis_ -turun dari atas dan bersiap pergi, meminum tehnya , ia mendengus mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh wanita aneh itu pada layar televisi di depannya.

 **KLIK '**

Chanyeol menekan tombol merah pada remote dan sekilas menatap langit- _Mansion Chanyeol dibangun dengan interior kaca di sekelilingnya-._ Mendung.

 **DARR!**

" Kkamjjagiya! Petir sialan membuatku kaget saja." Pekik Chanyeol mendengar suara gemuruh dengan kilat di atas sana.

"Haishh." Cepat-cepat ia ambil kunci mobilnya dan melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kencang.

 **Ckitt!**

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Sehun- _Chanyeol tinggal satu kompleks dengan Sehun-_ , sepupunya sedang berciuman dengan aktris baru. Sehun melambai kearah Chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan sebal. Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot menghentikan ciumannya maka dari itu ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut. Tanpa ambil pusing, Chanyeol lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kencang melewati pasangan itu. Membuat rok wanita itu hampir tersingkap.

"Yak dasar sialan!" Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir sang wanita sesaat setelah Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka berdua.

" Hahaha dia memang menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang mobil Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

" Apa kau mengenalnya oppa?" Tanya wanita itu lagi penuh selidik.

" Sebenarnya aku malas untuk mengakuinya, tetapi dia adalah sepupuku. Jika aku membeli mobil sport maka dia akan membeli dealer mobil itu. Jika aku membeli sebuah kapal, maka dia harus membeli dermaganya agar dia merasa puas." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar tentang sifat aneh sepupu kelebihan kalsiumnya itu.

"Orang berkata dia jauh lebih kejam dariku. Tapi untuk dirimu-" Sehun memotong ucapannya dan membelai wanita berambut pendek di depannya.

"-kau boleh berkata jika aku yang paling kejam." Ucap Sehun sambil menampilkan smirknya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mengapa aku harus mengatakan itu padamu, oppa?" Tanya wanita itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun.

" Aigoo Jungyeon-ah , karena aku berbicara sedikit berputar, kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku bilang kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Jungyeon tidak terima lalu memukul lengan Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Lalu untuk apa ciuman tadi?" Tanya Jungyeon kesal yang dijawab Sehun dengan santai.

" Aku ingin kau mengingatku sebagai pria yang manis." Lalu tanpa wajah bersalah Sehun tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Yak kau bajingan!"

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Chanyeol pergi menemui lelaki yang akan dijodohkan padanya. Lelaki itu adalah cucu menteri di kabinet. Ayahnya memiliki hotel. Dia sendiri baru kembali dari studi di LA dan seorang CF _(Commercial Film)._

Sekarang keduanya berada di Museum seni. Chanyeol tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perjodohan ini, maka dari itu ia hanya melihat-lihat karya seni yang dipajang rapi disekeliling ruangan dari pada mengajak lawannya berbicara.

" Mungkin hanya kita pasangan perjodohan yang berkencan di galeri seni." Celetuk Luhan yang berada di samping Chanyeol saat merasa jika ia diabaikan oleh lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Karena aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku." Singkat Chanyeol sambil tetap menghadap ke depan.

" Omong-omong kau pasti menyukai lukisan itu. Lukisan Edouard Manet. Aku juga menyukainya." Tunjuk Luhan pada objek yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus utama Chanyeol sambil menyoba tersenyum.

"Dari cara ia berjalan kelihatan karakternya, dari penghargaannya pada seni kau bisa melihat tingkat kebudayaannya. Kau bisa melihat jika seseorang yang akan pergi ke galeri atau klub. Apa dia lebih suka parfum tajam atau lembut. Jawabannya akan segera keluar." Ucap Chanyeol ambigu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Luhan- _hanya tersisa beberapa centi_ \- lalu berdecih.

"I-iya?" Tanya Luhan gugup.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol kembali menegakkan posisinya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke galeri seni atau klub? Kenapa parfummu tajam sekali." Ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa kesal atas sindiran dari lelaki itu.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Chanyeol dan Luhan minum kopi di cafeteria depan museum. Mereka berbincang-bincang, Luhan berkata jika ia hanya berperan sebagai putra yang berbakti saja dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perjodohan ini.

"Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan karena dijodohkan?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang sedang menyesap Americano di depannya.

"Benar."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena belum tentu pasanganmu itu juga mencintaimu."

"Cinta? Ya mungkin saja ada orang yang menganggapnya penting. Tapi karena hormon yang tidak bisa diatur dan penyakit yang disebut cinta, kau mengabaikan keluargamu,pendidikanmu, dan kemampuanmu. Kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dan kau ada ditingkat yang berbeda dan kau pikir itu semua bisa digantikan dengan ciuman yang hebat?"

"Nne?" Tanya Luhan lagi-lagi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ck.. Kau terlalu naïf, tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu."Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan merapihkan jasnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan kan? Tenang saja akan kubatalkan perjodohannya. Aku pergi." Lalu setelahnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah melongo tidak percayanya.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Saat ini Luhan beserta temannya berada di VIP Longue Departemen Store milik Chanyeol. Ia kesal dan benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi kepadanya.

"Kau tahu kan? Tidak ada lelaki dan wanita manapun yang tidak akan jatuh oleh pesonaku . Jika aku ingin, maka aku mendapatkannya. Benar kan?" Tanya Luhan kepada sahabat di depannya.

"Hmm kau benar, tapi Chanyeol pengecualian tentu saja." Ucap Sahabatnya tanpa sadar yang membuat mood Luhan semakin buruk. Luhan salah bercerita ternyata kepada temannya itu. Minseok bukan pemberi saran yang tepat.

Luhan melirik sekitarnya lalu melihat para wanita-wanita doenjang (Gadis yang memanfaatkan orang lain atau prianya untuk membeli barang-barang mewah) yang sedang memamerkan beberapa perhiasan mewahnya.

"Dasar gadis doenjang!" Cibir Luhan melihat sikap materialistis beberapa wanita itu.

"Hei jika mereka doenjang, lalu kau apa?" sahut Minseok kepada Luhan.

"Aku ini pewaris."

"Dasar."

Saat mereka masih mengobrol , tiba-tiba seorang lelaki mungil masuk memakai baju lengan pendek yang lusuh sehingga memperlihatkan tattonya(Bukan permanent). Hal itu membuat semua orang menatap tidak suka dengan kehadirannya,termasuk Luhan. Luhan merasa jika ia akan segera menjadi pemilik tempat ini- _jika ia menikah dengan Chanyeol otomatis departemen store ini akan menjadi miliknya-_ maka dari itu ia harus menegur lelaki bertatto itu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu pemandangan mata.

"Tunggu. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, tamu?" Tanya Luhan pelan dengan menekankan kata _Tamu_.

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Luhan lagi kali ini. Membuat lelaki mungil itu-Baekhyun- mengernyit.

"Pelayan!"

"Nne. Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pelayan bermata bulat bernametag Do Kyungsoo itu bertanya sambil melirik sahabatnya-Baekhyun- yang hanya menampilkan muka acuh.

"Apa kau memeriksa ID setiap orang?"

"Nne saya sudah memeriksanya."

"Ck.. bukankah tempat ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk VVIP. Lalu kenapa orang seperti ini bisa masuk?!"

"M-maafkan saya tetapi saya sudah memeriksanya."

"Pembohong. Kau tidak memeriksanya." Luhan mulai jengah dengan sikap pelayan di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berulang kali meminta maaf.

 **SRET**

Badge nama dengan tulisan Do Kyungsoo itu diambil secara paksa oleh Luhan kemudian dirinya berlalu pergi begitu saja.

" Yah kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir saat Baekhyun akan mengejar lelaki yang mengambil badge namanya barusan. Dilihat dari caranya berkuasa, mungkin ia kekasih dari Park sajangnim, batin Kyungsoo terhadap sikap Luhan tadi. Dan ia takut jika sahabatnya akan mendapat masalah nantinya.

"Memangnya apalagi?! Tentu saja mengambil badge namamu kembali."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya tinggal minta maaf dan mohon sedikit kemurahannya, paling dia hanya teriak sedikit."

"Benarkah?"

"Eoh."

"Baiklah aku pulang."

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Di luar departemen store , Baekhyun berniat pulang sebelum netranya melihat Luhan yang sedang menunggu mobilnya. Baekhyun-pun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo jika lelaki arogan di depannya akan mengembalikan badge nama itu. Maka dari itu ia berniat mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik sahabatnya. Luhan yang merasa jika Baekhyun mendekat-pun merasa takut, karena demi tuhan penampilan lelaki di depannya benar-benar aneh dengan banyak tattoo di lengannya.

"COPET! ASTAGA IA MENGAMBIL TASNYA." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak saat wanita paruh baya yang berada di samping Luhan kehilangan tasnya-dicuri-.

"Yah bibi! Bagaimana kau memegangnya! Kau tidak tahu berapa uang yang ada didalamnya hah?!" Teriak wanita satu lagi yang berpenampilan mahal sambil memarahi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bibi, apa kau bekerja dengannya?" Baekhyun merasa tidak tega, ia-pun mendekat dan bertanya kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Hmm." Balasnya sambil mengangguk lemah.

"Tunggu disini."

Baekhyun-pun langsung mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di depan departemen store, dan mengejar mobil yang dipakai oleh pencuri tadi untuk kabur.

SRETTT…CKITTT…

Baekhyun mengambil jalan berputar agar bisa mencegatnya. Hingga sampai ke kawasan Myungdong, Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan mobil itu. Dari dalam mobil keluar 4 orang preman yang langsung menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun melawan dan berkelahi dengan mereka satu persatu, hingga preman itu benar-benar tidak bergerak. Mati, mungkin? Baekhyun tidak perduli.

Baekhyun berhasil mengambil tas itu kembali dan mengembalikannya pada wanita berpenampilan mahal tadi.

"Periksalah! Siapa tahu ada yang hilang." Celoteh Luhan yang melihat kejadian sok heroik yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Hmm benar periksalah. Dan kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam lelaki bermulut pedas di depannya.

" Apa?"

"Mana badge nama itu?"

"Ah.. aku sudah membuangnya ketempat sampah."

Baekhyun kesal dan mencemgkeram baju Luhan.

"Tempat sampah sama-sama kotor bagi kita! Kau yang membuangnya , kau juga yang harus mengambilnya, cari!" teriak Baekhyun emosi sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan ke arah sampah dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari badge nama Kyungsoo.

" Lepaskan!"

"Ambil bodoh."

"Ini lihat! Ini bukan?" cepat – cepat Luhan ambil badge nama itu yang ternyata ia simpan didalam saku kemejanya. Baekhyun menerimanya lalu ia mengambil tisu yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya.

SLUURPP

Suara menjijikan yang berasal dari ingus di hidung Baekhyun itu pun membuat Luhan yang di depannya mengernyit jijik. Tanpa ambil pusing Baekhyun letakkan tisu tadi kedalam saku kemeja Luhan.

"Itu tempat sampah,bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk saku kemeja Luhan dan berlalu pergi.

"Yak! Dasar gila!"

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Malam itu, langit mendung dan hujan turun dengan deras. Baekhyun bersiap untuk syuting, ia duduk di puncak menara dan bersiap terjun. Sekilas ada bayangan seorang pria yang terjun, tapi Baekhyun segera berkonsentrasi dan terjun.

 **Hushhh…. Darr…Darr..**

Di bawah sudah menanti lusinan pria untuk bertempur. Baekhyun menembak ke sana sini, adegannya mirip Lara Croft dicampur pertempuran Bi Dam di episode terakhir.

Kemudian sutradara berteriak-

"CUT."

Baekhyun sukses menjadi stunt untuk Jungyeon.

"Wah seperti biasa, kau berakting sangat memukau. Ayo mari bekerja lebih keras lagi." Sang sutradara itu pun memberikan pujian sambil berlalu menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar pujian itupun tampak senang sekaligus malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, sutradara. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras."

Jungyeon yang melihat itu ,merasa geli akan sikap berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun-menurutnya-. Lalu setelahnya, ia menyenggol Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Oh kakiku! Kenapa kau tidak lihat-lihat saat jalan? Kotor sekali."

"Maafkan aku." Dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan. Baekhyun memang orang yang naïf. Batin Jungyeon menyeringai.

"Maaf katamu? Kau tidak lihat sepatu mahal ini?! Apa kau bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru?" Baekhyun hanya menunduk, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan.

"Maaf-"

"Benar, kau hanya seorang stunt man. Tidak akan mampu menggantikannya." Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

" _Tahan dirimu. Kau sudah terbiasa mendengarnya Baekhyun."_ Semangat Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah syuting selesai, Baekhyun menunggu rekan-rekannya di dekat mobil mereka sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Sehun dengan earphonenya. Tidak lama kemudian, rekan-rekannya datang dan ia berniat membantu mereka mengangkat barang-barang yang dibawa. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun melihat sutradara action mereka, Kris. Baekhyunpun mendatanginya.

"Sutradara apa aku terlihat keren?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias dengan binar dimatanya.

"Mengapa kau harus terlihat keren? Kau seharusnya terlihat cantik."

"Yah sutradara… aku tidak cantik, asal kau tahu. Aku ini tampan dan keren, bukan begitu teman-teman?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada rekan-rekannya yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Bagaimana bisa disebut tampan jika wajahnya begitu menggemaskan saat merajuk seperti itu.

"Ya ya terserahmu saja, kau memang keren. Tapi tidak dengan aktris itu-Jungyeon-, ia hanya perlu berwajah cantik lalu menjadi terkenal." Celetuk salah satu rekan Baekhyun yang bernama Taehyung itu.

"Hmm benar, kau terlihat keren. Aku dengar Jungyeon mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Benarkah?" Tanya Kris, saat ia mendengar beberapa kru yang tengah membicarakan tentang Jungyeon yang mengatai Baekhyun tadi.

"ah tidak apa-apa sutradara, bukan masalah yang serius. Lagipula aku tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati." Jawab Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dihadapan Kris dan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja, ia hanya iri karena kau jauh lebih cantik, Baekhyunni." Semangat Chen kepada Baekhyun, yang ternyata berhasil karena Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis setelahnya.

"Aku tahu, menurut peñata cahaya, aku 120 kali lebih cantik darinya. Ah aku tidak tahu mengapa ibuku melahirkan aku dengan begitu cantik." Canda Baekhyun kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tampan. Kenapa sekarang berganti lagi? Jadi mana yang kau pilih tampan atau cantik?"

"Tampan tentu saja."

"Dasar."

"Sudahlah ayo kita segera pergi dan pindah lokasi." Kris menengahi. Lalu semuanya bersiap untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting selanjutnya.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Setelah syuting berakhir, mereka kembali ke sekolah Action mereka, semua berlatih tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Kris yang menjadi guru action mereka hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Setelahnya ia pergi dan berjalan ke arah loker Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan tiket konser Sehun di dalam tas Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat mengidolakan penyanyi Sehun maka dari itu, Kris berinisiatif membelikannya tiket.

Malamnya Baekhyun dan Kris bersama-sama menyaksikan konser Sehun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau bisa pergi dengan temanmu." Kris berkata dengan sedikit agak keras karena teriakan dari beberapa fans Sehun benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa datang denganku. Semua temanku menyukai grup band." Sahut Baekhyun masih sambil menggoyangkan lightsticknya bersama ribuan fans lainnya. Baekhyun sangat menikmati performance Sehun dan dilihat cara Kris memandang Baekhyun, dia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun.

Di lain sisi, di tempat yang sama. Chanyeol juga menonton bersama adiknya, Park Zitao. Chanyeol bosan setengah mati dan akan pergi.

"Membosankan sekali. Aku pergi." Buru-buru Tao menahannya.

"Sehun hyung akan sedih. Tinggal sedikit lagu lagi, bersabarlah."

"Hishh suaranya sangat jelek. Kenapa bakatnya terus saja menurun sejak debutnya."

"Pelankan suaramu hyung, fansnya akan mendengarmu." Ucap Tao memperingatkan kakak bodohnya.

"Jika kau pergi. Aku akan mengatakan pada Sehun hyung untuk tidak memperpanjang kontraknya." Ancam Tao lagi masih sambil menikmati penampilan kakak sepupunya.

"Apa Oh Sehun itu membayarmu untuk mengawasiku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Coba saja pergi." Tao hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Sementara itu, di sudut tampak Luhan juga menyaksikan pertunjukan Sehun.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Paginya para staff departemen store Chanyeol bersiap untuk menyambut CEO mereka. Chanyeol punya kebiasaan masuk lewat eskalator bukannya lift seperti kebanyakan CEO lainnya. Hal inipun membuat para karyawan mengeluh karena harus datang pagi-pagi dan menyambutnya. Tapi karyawan wanita juga kagum dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Meskipun CEO ini hanya datang 2 hari dalam seminggu. Ada juga rumor kalau kepemilikan departemen store ini akan berganti, mereka bilang GM(General Manajer) Kim akan menggantikan Presdir utama.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya lalu disusul Manajer umumnya, Kim Namjoon beserta bawahannya yang lain. Sang GM menyerahkan proposal bisnis terbaru namun hanya melihat sekilas Chanyeol langsung mengyingkirkannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat yang baru lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkatis sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya. GM Kim yang berada di depannya merasa jengkel lalu dengan sedikit nada menyidir ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Mungkin karena anda tidak datang untuk bekerja maka dari itu anda tidak tahu jika banyak penawaran seperti ini yang berhasil menarik para pengunjung untuk berbelanja." Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun membulatkan matanya dan melirik para bawahannya yang tertawa pelan di belakang GM Kim. Chanyeolpun berdeham pelan sambil menatap bawahannya satu persatu.

"Aku juga datang di hari selasa dan kamis." Dengan nada tenang, Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Bukankah anda seharusnya juga datang pada hari senin, rabu dan jumat, Sajangnim?" Tanya Namjoon kali ini dengan menyeringai.

"Lupakan! Aku ingin kau merevisi kembali proposal ini dan serahkan kerumahku." Perintah Chanyeol mutlak takterbantahkan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kim Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berkata kasar dalam hati.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

GM Kim memperbaiki proposalnya dan menyerahkannya langsung ke rumah Chanyeol.

 **BRAKK**

"Berapa kali kubilang agar tidak membuat ide murahan seperti ini lagi?" Lagi, proposal tak bersalah itu mendarat di atas meja di ruangan pribadi Chanyeol di rumahnya.

"GM Kim, apa kau mau menyetir mobil sederhana yang kau peroleh karena hadiah berbelanja? Kau tidak mau kan? Karena kau menyetir mobil yang bagus dengan gaji yang aku berikan padamu, jadi, apa kau tidak bisa membuat acara yang lebih sensasional dan menarik?" Ucap Chanyeol kembali berceloteh nyaring. Namjoon yang berada didepannya hanya bisa terdiam dan memasang wajah menyerah.

"Dengan pembelian barang minimal senilai 2 juta won, mereka baru bisa mendapatkan mobil,begitu menurutmu? Bukankah dengan nominal uang seperti itu yang membeli barang adalah orang kaya? Kau pikir mereka tertarik dengan hadiah sederhana dari kita? Jika yang berbelanja adalah orang miskin, Apakah mereka akan sudi menghabiskan uangnya hingga 2 juta won?" Ucap Chanyeol panjang tanpa jeda untuk mengambil nafas yang membuat nyali Namjoon semakin menciut.

" Kenapa tidak mengontrak bintang top Lee Min Ho? Karena akan mudah mendapatkan uang, dengan demikian GM, dompetmu juga akan terus penuh, bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum remeh kearah Nam Joon. Satu sama, batinnya dalam hati.

"Anda tidak salah Sajangnim, tapi bagaimana dengan perpanjangan kontrak model utama Sehun? Karena ada peningkatan dari turis Jepang, penjualan juga_"

" Aku tahu." Ucapan Namjoon dipotong cepat oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia selalu tidak menyukai nama sepupu menyebalkannya disebut.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya kembali?" Kini giliran Namjoon yang menyeringai menatap Chanyeol. Dua satu, batinnya.

"Bukankah kau dengar apa kataku, apa kau mau mengajariku, karena kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Aku akan melakukannya." Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Chanyeol biarpun malas, tetap menghubungi Sehun. Malam ini ia mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu di bar eksklusif.

"Kapan CF terakhir kali yang kau bintangi? Bukankah itu setahun yang lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meminum cocktailnya. Sehun yang didepannya hanya bisa mendengus lalu ikut meminum vodka di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Setiap aku menyalakan TV, ada banyak anak-anak baru yang keren, tapi kau dengan berani belum juga memperbarui kontrak."

"Apa karena ini kau ingin minum denganku?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Sehun walaupun menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga menguntungkan sebagai bintang iklannya.

"Album ke tujuh ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk meraih puncak dan juga mungkin kesempatan terakhir untuk mendapat kontrak dari departemen store kami."

"Itukan menurutmu."

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku salah? Aku janji akan menaikkan nilai kontrak tiga kali lipat." Tawar Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan sepupunya.

"Naikkan lagi."

"Apa kau sebegitu miskinnya sekarang, aku tidak mau!"

"Yak! Aku tidak mau memperpanjang kalau begitu."

"Aku serius, datanglah dengan stempel namamu sebelum aku cari anak baru yang lebih menarik." Ucap Chanyeol final lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang emosi setengah mati dengan dirinya.

"Carilah sesuk_"

 **PING..PING…**

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil teleponnya lalu mengangkatnya dengan kesal .

"Halo!"

" _Yak oppa!"_ Sehun menjauhkan teleponnya saat mendengar suara melengking Jungyeon di telinganya.

" _Kenapa oppa tidak menjawab telponku?"_

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku yang waktu itu ya?"

" _Lalu kenapa kau menjawab telepon dari Jihyo Twice itu hah?! Kenapa hanya menerima teleponnya?Aku punya kaki yang bagus juga."_

" _Kami membuka lokasi syuting kami besok pagi dan akan ada banyak reporter. Aku akan mengatakan pada semuanya mengenai hubungan kita mengerti?"_

"Yakk Jangan!"

" _Aku tidak perduli."_

 **PIP.**

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

"Aku tidak perduli."

 **PIP.**

"Hishh dasar lelaki." Ucap Jungyeon kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sesaat setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

"Ini untukmu." Baekhyun yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di belakang Jungyeon mengulurkan minumannya.

"Ya sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Sejak kau berkata ' Yak oppa' dengan suara yang keras." Polos Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang melihat Jungyeon yang menatapnya kesal.

"Lupakan, mana minumku." Ucap Jungyeon yang langsung meminum air mineral itu.

"Sutradara ingin kita berlatih adegan action." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil melihat pergerakan Jungyeon yang menutup tutup botolnya.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya lagi, kita sudah sering melakukannya."

"Kita harus berlatih lagi, adegan ini banyak sekali menggunakan tali tembaga , jadi kesalahan sedikit saja bisa mengakibatkan kecelakaan_"

"Apa ada yang meminta kau menjawab?"

Keduannya akhirnya berlatih dengan pedang di dekat peralatan stunt. Jungyeon masih marah dengan Sehun iapun mengayunkan pedangnya dengan keras kearah Baekhyun. Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa peralatan stunt , Baekhyun berusaha menyelamatkan Jungyeon dan melukai lengannya sendiri. Lukanya lumayan dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Arghh sakit!" Jungyeon berteriak karena pinggir kukunya terluka. Sutradara mereka yang mendengarnya, langsung berlari menghampiri Jungyeon beserta kru yang lain.

"Aigoo ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sutradara itu bertanya sambil melihat kearah kuku Jungyeon yang terluka.

"Berdarah! jangan sentuh! sakit sekali!" Teriak Jungyeon mendramatisir.

Baekhyun langsung menutup lukanya dengan jaketnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau melukai kuku seorang artis?" Ucap Sutradara itu memaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang didepannya pun hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sutradara action Kris datang dan membela Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Kris menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa syuting."

" Apa kau mulai memberontak sekarang? Kau ini aktris juga. Ada yang menangis dan meributkan kuku dan kau memperlakukan tubuhmu seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kris hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kris marah sebelumnya.

"Yah Kris apa kau ingin semua tim-mu ku usir hah?" Teriak Sutradara itu yang kini menyalahkan Kris.

"Aku tidak takut, aku sudah berencana menarik mereka, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orangku kerja di lokasi syuting seperti ini. Apa yang kalian tunggu? Bereskan property kita!" Kris langsung memerintah anak buahnya untuk pergi dan mereka benar-benar patuh, langsung berbalik dan bersiap untuk berbenah.

Baekhyun justru kaget dan membungkuk minta maaf pada sutradara yang memakinya tadi.

"Maaf tunggu sebentar." Baekhyunpun mengejar Kris yang sudah pergi meningggalkannya.

"Sutradara!"

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Chanyeol menerima pil dari dokter pribadinya, Yuri. Dokter Kwon berkata jika sudah tidak apa-apa, ia akan mengurangi obat.

"Aku tidak mau, jangan kau kurangi obatnya. Kalau kau kurangi, aku jadi gugup."

"Apa masih sulit masuk ke lift?" Tanya Yuri yang dibalas gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jika cuma sulit, aku bisa menahannya dan naik . Tapi hanya dengan mendekati lift saja , aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana jika rumor tentang kondisiku ini menyebar keseluruh perusahaan?"

Yuri yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku permisi kalau begitu, Chanyeol-ah." Setelahnya dokter bermarga Kwon itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol.

 **PING..PING**

"Sehun." Bisik Chanyeol pelan membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Yah Chanyeol-ah pergilah ke French Town di Gapyeong, jika kau kesana kau akan melihat mereka membuat film. Artis utamanya, Yoo Jungyeon tahan dia selama 3 jam_." Pinta Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang hanya mendengus.

"Apa kau juga meminum obat?Aku tutup."

" _Tunggu! Tunggu…. Aku sedang rekaman untuk Music Bank. Aku hanya kencan dengannya sebentar , tapi ia benar-benar menyusahkan. Jika terdengar orang, aku bisa repot. Dia bilang punya foto kami bermesraan di hotel._ " Chanyeol hanya menguap tanda ia malas mendengar omongan tidak penting sepupunya.

"Apa kau pikir Cuma dia yang punya foto-foto seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengoleksinya dan menjadikannya buku? Kututup teleponnya."

" _Apa kau akan seperti ini? Baik! bawakan kontraknya. Aku akan menandatanganinnya. Bawa saja."_ Sahut Sehun frustasi di ujung sana. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya lebar.

"Gapyeong itu dimana?"

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Chanyeol pergi ke French Town dan mencari Jungyeon. Chanyeol bertanya pada seorang kru yang mengantuk dan hampir tertidur.

"Permisi aku ingin bertanya, Yang mana Yoo Jungyeon?"

Sementara di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun sedang memohon pada sutradara untuk diperbolehkan tetap syuting, meskipun kata sutradara Kris, ia menarik semua orang-orangnya.

Kru yang terbangun itu menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Itu disana." Kru tersebut salah mengenali orang, ia pikir Baekhyun adalah Jungyeon karena memakai pakaian yang sama(Baekhyun berperan jadi stunt man Jungyeon). Chanyeol berterima kasih dan mendekati Baekhyun.

" Terserahmu saja."Sahut sutradara lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memekik senang.

"Terima kasih sutradara. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Baekhyun kepada sutradara yang memperbolehkannya untuk kembali syuting itu.

"Kau mengenal Oh Se Hun, maksutku Sehun, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo Sehun ingin bertemu denganmu." Tanpa ambil pusing Chanyeol langsung mengajak Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun diajak naik mobil Chanyeol. Mobil Chanyeol mempunyai atap yang terbuka, Baekhyun yang kedinginan meminta atapnya untuk ditutup.

"Aku tidak mau, Jika aku ingin atap, kenapa aku beli mobil yang terbuka?"

"Hishh." Baekhyun mencebikkan mulutnya kesal.

"Lalu kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Tempat dimana kalian pertama bertemu. Hotel Ritz, kamar 1003."

Di depan lift lobi hotel, Chanyeol sudah gelisah dan minta Baekhyun untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Dia beralasan tidak ingin dilihat oleh wanita genit disamping Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi melihatnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu masuk duluan, meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sesampainya dilantai 10, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar 1003, lalu ia ingat, dia memang pernah bertemu Sehun di kamar itu, tapi untuk keperluan syuting

" _ **Byun Baekhyun?Ah stunt untuk Kim So Hyun?" Baekhyun malu-malu sambil menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya-kebiasannya jika sedang grogi-.**_

" _ **Saya senang sekali bekerja bersama Sehun." Balas Baekhyun sambil menatap berbinar idola didepannya, Sehun.**_

" _ **Jika aku mengajakmu minum kopi, kau tidak akan melubangi sepatumu kan?" Lirik Sehun menatap sepatu malang Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Iya?"**_

" _ **Kita akan syuting adegan berikutnya, mengapa Kim So Hyun belum datang? Kita menunggunya." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Ia pun mengambil air mineral yang disediakan.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol naik ke lantai 10 dengan tangga darurat dan ia benar-benar kelelahan.

" Ah baju training ini membuatku gerah." Gerutunya sambil melepas jaket mahal miliknya.

Chanyeol tiba dengan terengah-rengah, ia mengambil air mineral Baekhyun dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Haah.. haahh. Oke aku ingin bertanya, berapa lama kau mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu, langsung menjawab tanpa beban.

"Sudah lama. Aku tidak tahu ia mengingatku."

"Wajahmu memang cukup meninggalkan kesan. Kau sepertinya orang yang terus terang dan aku tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, jadi aku tanya. Berapa pendapatanmu? Kapan kau bersama bintang top seperti Sehun Hyung? Apa kalian syuting disini? Lalu berapa bayaranmu untuk kompensasi seperti itu?" Rentetan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang asing di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu garansi?"

"Ah, ya terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu jumlahnya."

"Aku tidak menerima bayaran besar kalau melakukannya dengan bintang besar. Tapi, aku mendapat bayaran lebih jika melakukannya di daerah pedesaan atau di lokasi terbuka." Balas Baekhyun polos yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia menceritakan hal se-vulgar itu kepada orang yang baru di temuinya. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menandai Jungyeon ( _Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun sebagai Jungyeon_ )sebagai seseorang yang kurang waras.

"Atap terbuka?" Tanyanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hmm.. Atap dan hutan bambu sepertinya sedang tren, kau tahu?"

"Hutan bambu?! Wow Sehun hyung, benar-benar." Ucap Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kakak sepupunya yang tega merusak orang sepolos Jungyeon.

"Bayaran yang terbaik adalah di dalam mobil. Mungkin karena sulit." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menampilkan wajah bangganya. Ia bahagia walaupun hanya menjadi seorang stunt man, paling tidak ia pernah menggantikan aktor sekelas Kim Woo Bin untuk mengendarai sebuah mobil di tepi tebing. Itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Ah mobil… tentu saja, itu sulit, tidak nyaman dan bergoncang-goncang. Tapi pria menyukainya. Ha!" Balas Chanyeol kali ini yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tersanjung. Baekhyun hanya terlalu polos untuk mengerti perkataan ambigu Chanyeol.

"Ya, pria menyukai kecepatan dan kesenangan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi kali ini yang membuat otak Chanyeol semakin berpikiran liar dan tidak-tidak. Wah Jungyeon bukan orang yang biasa. Batin Chanyeol takjub.

"Bagaimana kau bisa demikian terus terang, hmm apa kau tidak malu? Kau artis pemeran utama." Bingung Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti dengan sifat mengejutkan Jungyeon yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajah polos yang ia punya.

"Artis pemeran utama?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi siapa namaku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap sejurus Chanyeol di depannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti ditatap oleh lelaki mungil di depannya.

"Siapa aku yang ingin ditemui Sehun?"

"Yoo Jungyeon."

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Ia mengerti sekarang, orang bertelinga lebar di depannya salah mengira dirinya sebagai Jungyeon. Wow…. Pantas saja terlihat aneh.

"Ya kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas cekikikan Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang , Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya lalu menelepon Sehun.

"Hyung!"

" _Ah wae?"_

"Kapan kau selesai, aku tidak tahan menjaga Jungyeon lebih lama lagi. Kau dengar suaranya? Ia tertawa dan tidak kunjung berhenti. Aku rasa ia sedikit gi_"

Baekhyun merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Maaf sepertinya kau minta orang ini mengajak Yoo Jungyeon, tapi pria bodoh ini salah." Chanyeol memelototkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Chanyeol sambil melepaskan bekapan Baekhyun di mulutnya, lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun.

"Jadi kau bukan Yoo Jungyeon? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau ikut?"

" Apa kau bertanya aku adalah Yoo Jungyeon saat bertemu tadi? Tidak bukan?! Kau hanya tanya apa aku tahu Sehun."

"Benar. Aku memang bertanya seperti itu. Tetapi kenapa kau berkata iya."

"Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku."

"Haishh sama saja. Lalu kenapa kau diam saja ketika aku menarikmu?"

"Pertama aku mengenal Sehun,karena ia idol tentu saja. Kedua, tentu aku diam saja ketika akan diajak untuk bertemu dengan seorang artis. Kau pikir itu bukan kesempatan?" balas Baekhyun sambil menampilkan wajah menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol.

"Yak kau harus tanggung jawab. Waktu berhargaku terbuang secara percuma."

" Salah siapa kau asal menarikk_"

 **PING.. PING…**

"Sutradara!" Pekik Baekhyun saat mengetahui nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Nne sutradara?"

" _Ah maafkan tentang makianku yang tadi, aku ingin mempertimbangkan dirimu lagi. Bisakah kau kesini dalam waktu 30 menit? Kami akan melakukan proses syuting dan membutuhkan bantuanmu."_

"Ah tentu saja sutradara. Aku akan kesana secepatnya."

 **PIP.**

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti saat lelaki mungil di depannya bersiap akan pergi.

"Apa kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Jungyeon? Berikan kuncimu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan cepat! Waktuku hanya 30 menit untuk sampai ke lokasi syuting!"

"Apa?! Kau gila dari Gapyeong ke Seoul tidak cukup waktu 30 menit, bodoh!"

"Bukankah aku bilang mana kuncimu!"

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Baekhyun menyetir mobil Chanyeol dengan keahlian seorang stunt. Menyalip satu persatu mobil dan mengebut hingga membuat Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya panik dan berteriak memekakan telinga.

"YAK!YAK! ITU BERBAHAYA!WOW..WOW…TURUNKAN AKU CEPAT!AAAAHHHHH"

Sesampainya di French Town, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan hampir muntah. Benar-benar lelaki gila. Maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Bisa saja menjadi berita besar jika ditemukan mayad CEO Loey Departemen Store tergeletak di tengah jalan, hanya karena lelaki gila yang ternyata seorang Stunt man menyetir mobil seperti tidak ada hari esok. Wow ia benar-benar kesal.

"Ini kuncimu. Yoo Jungyeon ada didalam sana. Aku pergi!" Baekhyun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berteriak nyaring dibelakangnya.

"YA! Kau ingin kemana?! Antarkan aku dulu menemui Jung_"

 **BRUUK**

"Haishh… Kau lagi." Ucap seorang kru yang ditabrak oleh Chanyeol dengan wajah malas.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau berkata seakan kita akrab." Tanya Chanyeol lalu menilai penampilan kru di depannya.

"Kau yang membangunkan tidur siangku tadi, bodoh!"

"Bo-doh?Wow tidak kusangka ada yang berani mengataiku." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sebentar, kau bilang apa? Membangunkamu…. Ah berarti kau kru yang tadi. Yak karena kau, aku bertemu dengan lelaki gila, tahu!"

"Apa yang salah?" Tanya kru tadi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan. Sekarang aku bertanya lagi. Dimana Yoo Jungyeon?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Ah apa jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin mencari tanda tangan Jungyeon,bukan?"

"Gila! Aku bahkan bisa mengencani ratusan wanita hanya dengan mengedipkan mataku." Sahut Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Lelaki menyebalkan didepannya benar-benar cerewet.

"Kau bercanda?Lihat pakaianmu bahkan terlihat aneh."Ucap Kru tadi yang membuat Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya. Ini adalah baju training mahal yang ia beli di Itali. Wah benar-benar orang miskin tidak tahu malu.

"Ya baju ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, ini buatan tangan seorang master dari Itali selama 40 tahun_ Yak kau ingin kemana?"Teriak Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi terpotong ucapannya dan ditinggal pergi dengan tidak elitnya. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memberitahu lelaki tadi jika ia adalah seorang presiden direktur

"YAK! Beritahu aku dimana Jungyeon!

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Yoo Jungyeon dengan kepalsuannya, duduk didepan para reporter yang telah ramai memenuhi ruangan dan siap memberikan pernyataannya tentang kencannya dengan Sehun. Saat akan bercerita, Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hening ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan para wartawan. Ia menaikkan zipper jaketnya dan maju kearah Jungyeon.

"Apa kau tahu aku mencarimu seharian?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Jungyeon susah meneguk air liurnya masuk kedalam kerongkongan.

"A-aku?K-kenapa?"

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan menunjukkannya kepada Jungyeon yang tertegun melihat Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO Loey Departemen Store terkenal di pusat kota Seoul.

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku adalah fansmu?" Tanya Chanyeol puas melihat reaksi terkejut Jungyeon. Kena kau, Batin Chanyeol menyeringai.

"B-benarkah?"

"Kamu anggun dan cerdas." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada tidak rela mengatakannya.

"A-apa?"

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, tidak ada skandal. Bukankah kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun?" Skakmat. Jungyeon hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum canggung.

"S-skandal?"

"Eoh."

"Tentu saja aku b-belum pernah berkencan."Bohongnya sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol yang di depannya hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

 **MYTERIOUS GARDEN**

Setelah selesai dengan Jungyeon, Chanyeol berjalan sambil menelepon Sehun.

"Ini aku."

" _Bagaimana?Dia bilang apa?"_

" _Dimana wartawannya?"_

" _Dia bilang apa tadi? Kau berhasil membungkamnya?"_ Rentetan kalimat tanya dari Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendengus sambil merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau diam dulu?Aku sedang ingin_"

"Nanti kutelepon." Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tatapannya justru mengarah pada satu objek. Lelaki gila yang salah ditemuinya tadi tengah melakukan adegan perkelahian dengan beberapa pria. Melihat kemampuannya Chanyeol kagum dan sepertinya tertarik.

Chanyeol menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai syuting dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Kau stuntman?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berusaha mensejajarkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang disampingnya hanya diam dan menatap lurus.

"Mengapa kau harus kerja dengan menggunakan fisik? Apa karena kau tidak pintar?" Baekhyun yang kesal mendengar celotehan cerewet Chanyeol segera menendang tulang keringnya dan berlalu pergi. Chanyeolpun segera mengejarnya.

"Mengapa kau menendangku?Aku Tanya karena aku ingin tahu."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka merendahkan orang yang tidak berpendidikan." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih mengejar Baekhyun sambil memegangi tulang keringnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hari ini kau beruntung karena lenganku cedera atau kau bisa mati." Balas Baekhyun yang kini memperlambat langkahnya dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku tahu itu riasan efek khusus!" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Pergilah sekarang!"

"Itu hanya riasan. Berhenti!"

"Kalau tidak mau menemui pengacaraku,minta maaf sekarang." Ancam Chanyeol sambil berteriak.

"Yak minta ma_" teriakan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat ceceran darah di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu khawatir dan segera menarik Baekhyun untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar cedera?" Chanyeol membuka jaket Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendesis ketika kulit terlukanya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kain jaketnya.

"Jangan berisik." Baekhyun memperingatkan Chanyeol yang berbicara terlalu keras. Ia takut orang-orang akan mendengarnya.

"Coba kulihat!"

"Sedang apa kau?Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau benar-benar gila, ya? Kau cedera, tapi tetap bekerja keras. Kau gila atau bodoh? Kau benar-benar bodoh!"Ucap Chanyeol panik melihat darah yang terus keluar dari lengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun yang berniat akan pergi lagi dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung mendapat perawatan dan ia tertidur. Sepertinya Baekhyun mimpi buruk, ia tidur gelisah dan keningnya berkerut. Chanyeol yang duduk menunggu disamping Baekhyun, langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan kerut di kening Baekhyun.

Karena bosan Chanyeol mengamati seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Pandangannya berhenti saat melihat kaus kaki menyembul milik Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut rumah sakit. Ia membukanya dan sebal setengah mati saat kaos kaki itu bergambar wajah Sehun. Chanyeol langsung menariknya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Chanyeol memanggil dokter pribadinya, Kwon Yuri. Dokter Kwon heran, dan bertanya untuk apa Chanyeol memanggilnya saat malam tengah larut seperti ini.

"Siapa dia? Apa kau kencan?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Kami bertemu hari ini."

"Jadi maksudmu. Kau memanggilku di akhir pekan yang berharga demi seseorang yang baru kau temui hari ini?" Tanya Yuri tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol.

"Aku psikiater kalau kau ingat."

"Aishh jangan membahas detailnya."

"Pesta tadi sangat hebat. Kau berhutang padaku." Ucap Yuri yang masih merasa kesal saat ia dan teman-temannya sedang asik berpesta, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menelponnya dan menyuruhnya kesini.

 **PING..PING…**

"Eommaya.. Eommaya..~`"

Bunyi dering ponsel Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi mereka berdua.

"Bukankah itu suara Sehun?Apa anak ini mengidolakannya?" Tanya Yuri mendengar nada dering ponsel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi nyanyian Sehun yang demi tuhan ia membenci suaranya. Chanyeol adalah haters nomor satu Sehun.

"Bosku?" Tanya Chanyeol membaca nama yang tertera di layar Baekhyun.

"Halo?"

" _Kau siapa?kenapa yang mengangkatnya bukan Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Byun Baekhyun? Jadi lelaki ini bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

" _Kemana dia? Bukankah ini ponselnya?"_

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku malas menceritakannya. Yang terpenting,Sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit Seoul."

Kris segera menuju rumah sakit. Ternyata penelfon tadi adalah Kris. Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya pun hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Kris memarahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jika kau luka kau seharusnya minta dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Aku baik-baik saja tadi."

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja tadi. Kau bilang baik-baik saja kemarin. Jika terus seperti ini kau bisa lumpuh. Kenapa tidak berhenti saja! Kenapa kembali ke lokasi itu? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf, apa kau bisa menurunkan volume suaramu, ini rumah sakit." Chanyeol menengahi saat dirasa Kris terlalu berlebihan menasehati Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tadi yang menjawab telepon? Siapa si brengsek ini?" Tanya Kris tidak mengerti dengan sosok Chanyeol.

"Brengsek? Siapa yang kau panggil Brengsek? Apa kau ingin bertemu pengacaraku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak terima. Satu lagi orang miskin yang menghinanya. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang tidak tahu diri yang terus menghinanya.

"Ah tidak sutradara, orang ini adalah orang suruhan Sehun."

"Orang suruhan?" Lihat bahkan tidak sampai 1 menit, sudah diremehkan kembali. Batin Chanyeol kesal.

"Abaikan saja dia. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Maafkan aku sekali lagi sutradara."

"Baiklah mari kita pulang." Kris langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar.

Sesampainya diluar, Kris ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Tapi Baekhyun berkata ia tidak apa-apa.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman aku mengantarmu pulang?"  
"Tidak aku hanya ingin pulang dengan taksi."

Memaksapun percuma, akhirnya Kris pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya melambaikan tangannya. Dari kejauhan ternyata Chanyeol mendengar percakapan mereka sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak menaiki taksi, ia lebih memilih berjalan di trotoar untuk menghemat pengeluarannya.

Chanyeol ternyata mengikuti Baekhyun dengan mobilnya. Ia pun menepikan mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang kelihatannya tidak mengetahui kehadirinnya.

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi?" Chanyeol berdiri mencegat yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut melihat lelaki bertelinga lebar itu lagi-lagi berada disekitarnya.

"Kalau kau berharap aku mengejarmu dan menawarkan tumpangan cukup suruh sutradara itu pulang_" Baekhyun yang malas mendengar celotehan tidak berguna Chanyeolpun bersiap akan pergi ketika Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya kembali.

"Darimana kau belajar etika buruk seperti itu? Aku belum selesai bicara. Kenapa tidak naik taksi?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu aku naik taksi atau tidak? Kau bekerja di perusahaan taksi?" Chanyeol mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menyimpulkan tentang kehidupanku. Pertama, orang suruhan Sehun, sekarang pegawai perusahaan taksi?"

"Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak naik taksi." Ulang Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan, karena itu tidak baik jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun pingsan mengetahui pekerjaannya. Dia tidak sombong, bukan?

"Aku tidak pernah menanyakan ini kepada seseorang. Tapi apa kamu punya uang? Kalau begitu mari kuantar pulang. Dimana rumahmu."

"Sialan."

"Karena ini bukan hari baikku, akan kumaafkan kau." Baekhyun berniat pergi lagi saat Chanyeol kembali menawarkan jika ia berjanji akan menutup atap mobilnya seperti yang diinginkan Baekhyun di awal tadi.

"Akan kupasang atapnya."

"Cih.. orang ini benar-benar."

Ketika keduanya masih sibuk berdebat, Tiba-tiba sebuah van berhenti dan keluarlah Sehun yang yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Baekhyun merasa jika ia bermimpi. Sehun. Oh Sehun ada dihadapannya. Ini akan menjadi berita besar jika ia menceritakannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Sehun memarahi Chanyeol karena ia memutuskan sambungan sepihaknya tanpa mengerti jika dirinya kebingungan tentang masalah skandalnya dengan Jungyeon yang mungkin sudah diketahui publik. Sehun terus berbicara sampai menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Salam kenal. Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Apa aku terlalu tampan. Tanya Sehun dalam hati yang tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang seakan bisa menembus pakaiannya.

"Hei. Iklankan dirimu di televise." Sahut Chanyeol kesal melihat sikap playboy kakak sepupunya.

"Perangainya buruk sekali bukan?" Gurau Sehun sambil tertawa kepada Baekhyun. Lagi, Baekhyun terdiam seakan mati kutu. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Sehun di depannya. Beruntung ia tidak sampai pingsan. Sehun yang melihat hal itu seakan de ja vu, ia rasa ia pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya, ia yakin. Sepatu itu. Baekhyun menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya saat ini untuk mengurangi groginya. Wah Sehun ingat sekarang.

"Aku kenal tatapan ini, juga dahi yang berkeringat yang melihatku dengan gugup." Balas Sehun menceritakan kesan pertama Baekhyun saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali di hotel Ritz.

"A-aku?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak percaya Sehun mengingatnya.

"Kamu tidak ingat? Kamu gugup pada hari itu. Tapi pertemuan pertama kita cukup berkesan."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jadi benar, jika Baekhyun salah seorang simpanan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau seorang…."

"Kau sudah gila!" Pekik Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol tentang dirinya.

"Kurasa kamu keliru menganggapku…" Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Sepertinya apa yang dipikiran Chanyeol benar, Sehun mungkin salah menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari simpanannya. Ah padahal Baekhyun berharap Sehun benar-benar masih mengingatnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingat sekarang, film itu. "Welcome to Dongjakgu" Film itu dulu bukankah kamu pemeran pengganti So Hyun."

"Kamu tetap keren dan cantik, Byun Baekhyun-Ssi." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

Sedangkan dilain sisi Baekhyun ingin sekali bumi menenggelamkannya saat seorang Oh Sehun masih mengingatnya. Bayangkan idolamu mengingatmu bagaimana rasanya?

Byun Baekhyun sungguh beruntung.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Nb:Hampir 7K wah pencampaian ngetik terpanjang**

 **Haloha aku bawa cerita baru lagi( maaf yang crazy of you-nya ngaret;)**

 **Disini Chanyeol jadi CEO yang sombong2bangsat gitu ya.**

 **Oke. See you next chap**

 **Review juseyo jika anda menghargai kerja keras saya:v *apaansih**

 **Next or not?**

 **Thanks for Wathcing:* Talangek**


End file.
